


Sometimes

by pulangaraw



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three conversations that might have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "But sometimes you don't care, you want to break the rules of time and space, throw everything into chaos and to hell with the consequences, just to save someone you love."  
> Dialogue only.

You can't do this Jack.  
Why not?  
It's against the rules.  
Rules. I don't care about the rules.  
You know that's not true, Jack.  
~  
How can you stand it? I never understood, how can you just move on?  
It's the only way.  
But, sometimes, sometimes... don't you want to break the rules of time and space, throw everything into chaos and to hell with the consequences, just to save someone you love?  
Yes. Sometimes.  
So how come you don't?  
Because it would be wrong.  
I don't know if I could not do it if I had the power.  
You already have.  
~  
I think I really could have loved him.  
Mh.  
Maybe he would have loved me too. I think he would have.  
You shouldn't dwell on it.  
How can I not. He's the only one...  
You still have me.  
You're barely around. And even then you run off the first opportunity you get.  
I'm not meant to stay in one place.  
I know. I don't blame you. I just sometimes wish there was someone... someone more steady. Someone...  
There never will be.  
I know.  



End file.
